desideriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wondrous Cities
Khuldahar (Hyperion), the Great Tree Khuldahar is claimed to be the first city, built around a giant stone tree. The interior has been hollowed out into a series of caverns, as well as spilling out into the surrounding area. It is said that the Tree's petrification heralded the end of the known world, but that its revival will herald the savior of all. Being the first city and the centre of the Religion, the ownership of the city grants a large amount of prestige to its owner. The City is dedicated to the Nature Spirits, and is of vital spiritual importance to all peoples. Realworld Analogue: Celts, Nordics, Inuits Urdar, the seat of Empires Urdar is the ancient capital of the First Empire, and now the seat of the Eternal Emperor. It is the grandest of the Wondrous cities and home to many great works. The City is dedicated to a duo of the god of the moon and architecture While the city doesn't keep an offensive army, it is defended by several religious orders. The official defenders of the city are a contingent of Pikemen. Realworld Analogue: Akkadian, Egyptian Bharastakelon (Caldera), city of a thousand forges Built into the side of a mountain with active lava currents, the city of a thousand forges is the prime location for metallurgy and forging. The lava currents are used to run the numerous forges littered throughout the city. The City is dedicated to the God of Forges who became a volcano. The people of Bharastakelon are know for their engineering ability, and have used this to their advantage militaristically. The two primary forces of heavily armoured arbalest troops, defended by a Phalanx; and a group of more lightly armour shock troops. Realworld Analogue: Nordic, Chinese Iostur, the City of Falling Waters The City of Falling waters is built amongst the many waterfalls of the rocky Delta, and in the caves behind the falls themselves. The City is dedicated to the River Sprits and the Gods of Music and Dancing. Iostur is a mostly peaceful city, often relying on mercenaries for campaigns or defense. However, the city does field a professional army of archers which are well adapt to using the surrounding rocky terrain to their advantage. Realworld Analogue: Greece, Sjostar (Eden), the Garden City The Garden City is one of the few places almost entirely untouched by the Blight. The city of Sjostar is filled with levy and canal systems, allowing an immense amount of plant growth and agriculture to have been developed throughout the city. The streets are lined with various plants and trees, with the top surfaces of many of the temples and palaces having flourishing rooftop gardens. The city is dedicated to the Gods of Wine, Fertility and Music. As a surprise to many the city of Sjostar fields a very fearsome professional army known as the Sjostarim. They act as a frenzied shock troops, wielding javelins and small shields. Realworld Analogue: Ancient America, Babylon Posionir (Archapelago), the city of Islands The City of Islands is a city built on a series of rocky outcrops and small islands, with numerous bridges connecting them. While initially large chunks of the city fell into the sea during the Blight, the citizens acted quickly, erecting various devices and protections to prevent further loss of the city. And more recently have begun recovering portions lost to the waves. Because of the sinking, many parts of the city have fallen underwater but are still in working order. The City is dedicated to the Gods of the Ocean and Architecture. The Posioniri military might comes from their fleet of ships. A fleet of Triremes guards the city from invasion, as there is no land bridge into the city. Realworld Analogue: Greece, Minoan Khitar, the Necropolis of the Horsemen An immense temple city of great importance to the steppe nomads. The city is home to numerous temples and tombs of various warriors and their horses. The city is mostly used a central point to dispute issues amongst tribesmen, and to trade with other parts of the world. The City is dedicated to the Horse God, the God of Hunting, and the God of War The surrounding Nomads all informally are aligned to the city of Khitar, and will quickly come to its aid. However, a group of elite religious warriors act as a formal defence, these cavalry carry either a long spear, a javelin, or a bow. Realworld Analogue: Steppe Nomads Jhelos, the Gemstone City Jhelos, sometimes also referred to as the city of slaves, is a city marked by a very proud and successful military history. The majority of the labour produced by the city comes in the form of slaves, working in the many gemstone and valuable mines near the city. The citizens of the city themselves are introduced to a martial tradition that dates back before its founding. The martial traditions of Jhelos are closely tied with magic. Slaves may enter the Gladatorium, and if they prove their worth are provided citizenship and inducted into the army. The City is dedicated to the God of War, Magic and Poetry. The Jhelos army is made of virtually every free citizen of the city. They are universally consider the most effective military in the known world. Realworld Analogue: Sparta Thanatoria, the City of the Endless Slumber Perhaps the city with the darkest reputation, the Magi of Thanatoria quickly used the arts of Necromancy to strengthen their power. The city itself is rather small, but has a large contingent of undead slaves working in mines and fields, as well as providing the armed forces. The city is almost entirely isolationist, with the Magi having achieved their long-sought goal of Lichdome some time ago. Attempts to conquer the city have failed, with the invading army simply being added to the automatous drones. The City is dedicated to the God of Life and Knowledge. Little is known about the military forces of Thanatoria, at least in the present day. In the past, what little interactions with the Thanatorian forces have been they are collection of undead soliders. Category:Places Category:Browse